The start of something new
by thiscouldbewrong
Summary: Yukio is fighting his newly developed feelings and complicated relationship with his brother. He then notices a strange mole and is fearful of the result. This is a M rated fiction for a reason Yukio/Rin twincest, sequel to my first story yukio/rin fiction. Can be read seperatly but some things will refer back to the first story.
1. chapter 1

Authors notes: I did want to continue the first story, but I wasn't sure how to continue, I originally wanted to write about Rin but Yukio keeps butting in with his pent up feelings, making it impossible not to write from his perspective. This is a continuation of the first fiction yukio/rin fiction.

Sorry about the long intro, lets start the story.

 **Chapter 1**

The start of the weekend had been eventul to say the least, and now at the end of it, Yukio felt drained and unhappy. Rin had been cheerful and loving, and even if it tugged in Yukios heart he had tried to hold him at an arms distance. It had been almost impossible, and the fact that he was now in Rins bed supported his thoughts of an unfair fight. Yukio sighed trying to free himself from Rins steel grip. He was sleeping peacefully both hands wrapped tightly around Yukios torso and his tail wrapped dangerously close to Yukios straining member. He tried to ignore the appendage clenching and releasing around his thigh.

~Nngh _Rin, why are you so clingy?_ Yukio thought closing his eyes. He ignored the itching in his finger, wanting to caress Rins bare back or the urge to kiss his brothers soft unsuspecting lips. It was difficult, and knowing now what Yukio did, and that Rin wasn't in control of himself, that he could never have wanted this without his teenage monster hormones, made everything that much harder. Yukio frowned at the thought. He was part demon too, why didn't Mephisto fear his transistion into heat. Perhaps this lusting and desperate need would dissapear for him aswell and they would both regret. Would that be better? He didn't know the answer, and he felt completly helpless. Rin sighed blisfully in his sleep and turned away, finally losing the tight grip on his brother. Yukio took the moment and stood. He turned to watch his sleeping brother, as suspected he hadn't noticed a thing.

Yukio took on his glasses and went to the bathroom. There he placed the glasses on the sink as he washed his face. He troed looking at himself in the mirror, but saw only a blurred figure. He took his glasses on and looked at himself. big droplets of water hung in the short strains of his messy brown hair. He looked at his green eyes which seemed smaller when his glasses were on. At east that's what people old him. His searching eyes fixed on his damned moles. The ones on his face first. Every mole seemed to mock him, as they only existed to deepen the difference between Rin and himself, and he found himself wanting to be one. They should never have been twins, then these feelings might have been.. It was then he sav it, it was only a small blackish mark, but he was sure it had never ever been there before. He lifted his his arm higher, trying to remember, had it ever been there before? He squinted trying to catch every detail. Fear and something else.. Excitement? Cursed through him at the sight. It definetly hadn't been there before. He didn't know what it was, and he needed to get the demon test again, and someone needed to look at this. This was definetly not a reguar mole. He shook his head and the droplets splashed against the sink, some hitting the mirror he had looked in. The mark on the inner side of his arm would soon be found out, he had no doubt about this.

As Yukio came back into the room in whimpered, like the absense of his younger twin had finally been noticed. Yukio looked at his brothers sleeping form. The discovery of the new apparent mole, had pushed a lot of feelings out, and he wanted, no needed Rin to hold him, and tell him everyting was okay. The feeling was overwhelming, and for a second he hesitated.

~ _I can't always turn to you, whenever I feel bad_ , Yukio thought sadly. He turned away stubbornly, and got into his own bed. He couldn't turn to Rins comfort and protection anymore, he hadn't even thought that for a long time. Even if they already had crossed the lines more than once, he couldn't put this responsibility on his brothers shoulders. He looked up at the dark ceiling, took his glasses of and closed his eyes. Perhaps his eyes had decieved him, and tomorrow there would be nothing to show for his fears.

Authors notes: We all know Yukio had a large strange mole and in the new season the demon takes over once or twice. This is what has inspired this sequel. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yukio woke up that morning. He was tired his body feeling heavy, as he pried his eyes open. Rin was standing by his bed smiling widely.  
"What are you doing up nii-san?" he asked, his voice gruff and heavy from sleep.  
"You need to get up now, it is almost time to go to school. If you had slept in my bed.. You would?" Rins smile dissapeared, and he caught Yukios eyes with his own blue orbs. Yukio groaned and put on his glasses. Rin wanted to say more, that much was obvious.  
"Nii-san, leave me alone." Yukio said, his voice calm, collected, like he had been awake for hours, and Rin had just woken up.  
"Whaaat, Yukio..." Rin whined, jumping from his crunched position away from his brother.  
"I'm sorry nii-san. I need to tell you something." Yukio stood and walked towards his unsuspecting brother. Did he want a kiss, as much as Yukio desired one?  
"What is it?" Rin asked cautiously, as Yukio approached him. Yukio took a deep breath, steeling himself from what he needed to do, what he already should have done the night before.  
"This... feeling you have." He started, Rin looked at him a curious and attentive look in his big soft and blue eyes. Yukio pushed back his glasses, steeling his look and trying his best not to crack under the weight of his feelings. Rin needed to know.  
"Mephisto came to visit last night, you had fallen asleep after... you know." Yukio blushed, and Rins eyes widened, the black in his eyes expanding at the thought of their exhausting encounter the night before. Rin licked his lips, loosing focus of Yukios eyes to fix on his lips. Yukio tried his best not to lick his own, trying not to think of Rins sharp teeth nibbling on Yukios lower lip. He frowned even deeper.  
"This is feeling you have, it's not real." Yukio finally said. His voice was steady, strong and most importantly, autoritative. The disappointment taking over Rins features, as his small smile melted away and the happy glow in his eyes faded. Yukio closed his eyes, just a moment trying to spare himself the misery on his brothers face, matching his own feelings.  
"No Yukio, don't say that, why would you try to destroy this?" Rin took his hand, forcing Yukio to look at him. Yukio sighed.  
"You are going throug something right now, it makes you do things in order to get satisfaction. Why else would you choose me?" he asked, this time failing to hide the misery in his voice. Rins eyes softened at Yukios words.  
"Please don't think badly of me, but I don't care why this happened, I'm just glad it did." His words was coated with lust and love, and everything Yukio longed to hear.  
~ _Why can't you take this seriously? I don't want you to hate me._ Yukio thought the words, but knew they would have to be unsaid. For now he had tried telling Rin not to succumb to his desires, as they weren't real, but if he wanted to continue.. Yukio wasn't strong enough to suppres his own desires. He smiled genuinely and reached for his brother. Rin smiled back, already glowing from happiness again, as he stepped into his brothers strong embrace. Yukio poured all his feelings, love, affection, the dirty feelings too into the embrace, knowing he could never deny Rin anything. Never again.  
"We need to hurry up, or we are going to be late, star-student." Rin mumbled into Yukios t-shirt. Yukio let him go.  
"Is the lunch packed?" he asked trying to compose himself and become the Yukio he always was, calm collected, quiet and ambitious. He just wanted to stay in bed with Rin.

Yukio kept Rin in the back of his mind at school. A girl approached him, as he sat by himself at the fountain by his dorm at lunchtime. She was skinny, her hair dyed a bold purple color and her eyes a strange reddish color not suiting the other colors. Yukio dived deeper into his book, reading, as he watched her approach. She walked up close, and he rose his head, not wanting to seem rude.  
"Okumura-sensei." She stuttered, looking into his eyes and looking down in a steady rythm, as the silence stretched between them.  
"Yes?" Yukio asked, holding her gaze. She was blushing wildly, holding a small box in her tiny delicate hands.  
"I brought you this." She held out the box bowing down to her hips in a ninety degree angle and hair falling down her face. Yukio frowned, but schooled his expression when she straigthened. Her big eyes were questioning.  
"Won't you take it." Her voice was quivering, her eyes filling with unshed tears. Yukio eyed the box cautiously. It was small, way to small to contain a lunch, but he still took a big bite from the salmon sandwich created by Rin. When the girl finally gave up, Yukio filled with a semblance of regret, stood up.  
"Wait. Who are you? I'm sorry." The girl stopped and turned towards him a cautios look in her eyes. She still held the small box in both hands. Yukio smiled his signature smile, and as he suspected her eyes softened, and a dreamy look took her. It, she was prettier that way.  
"I'm in your class, but I'm very sick. I love you." She burst, her cheeks flushed red. She then slapped herself and hurried away. Yukio frowned. The strange girl had dissapeared out of sight, before he had decided what to do. It wasn't very often a girl approached him without an army of girlfriends giggling just a stones throw away. It had piqued his interest. The gift was laying on the ground, and without thinking he took it. He put it in his pocket mentally noting the lightness of the box. He would return it, when she came to class again. A light buzz distracted his train of thought. He took out his phone, and saw the reminding note. He was going to teach, and he needed to get to class

Rin felt sweaty. He couldn't understand. The minute Yukio had walked into the classroom it was like his whole body was awake and on fire. He had tried holding it down, but Shiemi had sent him some strange looks, and it had ended in a note.

 _What is wrong?_

Rin shook his head. He couldn't explain the feelings rushing in his veins. He wanted to pin him down, sink his teeth into the soft supple flesh of Yukios shoulder, marking him as his own.  
~ _Why is this happening now?_ Rin thought. Even if it was impossible, it seemed the very real scent of Yukio traveled all the way from him to Rin. He wanted to groan, touch himself and invite Yukio to join him.  
~ _Is this the strange feelings Yukio was talking about? I am burning up._ Rin tried to cool his flushed cheeks, and even though Yukio sent him an annoyed glance, he had ignored it. It wasn't like him to ignore Rins fidgeting. He needed to go. He hurried up and before anyone could even ask, what his problem was, he was out the door.  
"Have a break." Yukio said, before he went after Rin. Bon stood.  
"Should we follow them?" his uncertain words echoed in the silent classroom.  
"What is up with Okumura?" Shima asked looking at the others. The silence fell heavy between the students, as they each searched eachothers faces for clues.  
"They are both acting weird. Okumura-sensei didn't lecture og berade Rins obvious lack of concentration." Bon raised his voice, walking towards the door.  
"I'm going to find them and ask what's up"

Authors notes: This had a lot more sidestories, what's up with that girl? She was seriously suspiscious? Rin is hit with demon puberty, not being able to control his very demanding urges, and why haven't we heard anything about the mole Yukio found on his arm last night? Is it too much or am I building a bigger story?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yukio found Rin in the mensroom. He had locked himself in one of the stalls, and he was panting hard.  
"Are you okay?" Yukio asked, he locked the outer doors, think they would prove efficient enough to keep people out. Rin tried to say something, but instead it came out as a loud sob.  
"Rin, won't you come out and talk to me? I can't help you in there." Yukio said sliding his fingers over the white paint of the door separating his brother and him.  
"Leave me alone." Rin finally whispered, trying to keep emotions out of his voice. The sadness tugged at Yukios heart and he climbed the toilet in the stall next to Rin, looking down on his brother from the small space between the separating wall and the roof. Rin wasn't crying, but his face was contorded in what looked like intense pain. He had seen flashes of the same face in while in class.  
"Please just go, I don't want you to see me like this." Rin said, he closed his eyes letting his head fall back. Yukio studied his face. The tense lines around Rins eyes, and the downpull of his lips. He was sad. The flush on his cheeks seemed a sharp contrast to the sad expression.  
"Are you feeling ill?" He asked. Rin opened his eyes, clearly surprised to hear his brother from above.  
"Yukio... Can't you leave me alone? Moley-four-eyed-idiot" Rin muttered. Yukio smiled at Rins insult and waved awkwardly.  
"You could also just let me in. Then we could talk." Rin seemed like he gave in and unlocked the door. Yukio stepped down graciously, but still very pleased that no one had seen his little adventure stepping and holding his balance on the top of the toilet. He opened the door.  
"Come on now. Tell me your problems, and we will solve them." He wanted to say something about how this kept the class from learning anything, or how Rin needed to learn to control himself. But he didn't, instead he waited for Rin to talk. Rin didn't talk. Instead he shook, holding himself and ignoring his brothers questioning gaze.  
"We can sit here all day if you want to. I'll just text Bon and the others, that something has come up." Yukio took out his phone and called the students, one after another, explaining the situation, how Rin was going through demon puberty, and these first few days were a hassle to the young man. Rin heard the words uttered, Yukios patient silences, when they had questions, and he hated himself. Everyone was aware now, that he was a demon, or atleast part of him was. The frustration mixed with the object of his desires being within reach, finally proved to be too much for him. He stood, went to his brother, who had sat on the dirty floor, not caring about the dirt. He slowly took Yukios phone away, pressing the end call button and smiled. Yukio frowned and looked up. Rin wasn't looking like a brother anymore, he was looking like the demon, the smile wide and unpleasant, and his eyes cold and calculating. It wasn't a look that suited Rin at all. It couldn't even really be called Rin. That Yukio was certain of.  
"What are you?" Yukio didn't get to say anything more, as Rins lips came crashing onto his with bruising force. Yukio groaned of pain, kissing his brother back, and tugging at the collar of Rins shirt. Rin pushed Yukio back roughly and started nibbling and biting his neck hand shoulder, pushing back the fabric of Yukios shirt and coat.  
"Nii... san... can we?" Yukio moaned, pushing of his jacket, mostly because the sensible part of his brain hadn't been completely shut of. They pushed in underneath Yukio, shielding him from the dirty and cold tile floor. Rin struggled with the buttons on Yukios shirt, and ended up using brute force, tearing the shirt apart. The buttons flew to all sides, hitting the floor with loud noises, that echoed in the big room. Yukio held back a pained scream, as Rin bit his nipple too roughly.  
"Nii-san.. not so hard." He let his hands wander around Rins still clothed body, stroking and tugging at the clothes preventing him from touching his brother. Rin laughed.  
"You are mine." Rin whispered his breath hot against Yukios earshell. The hairs stood at Rins words, alarms suddently going off inside Yukio. He looked at Rin, seing the normally blue orbs had red spots in them.  
"nii-san?" Yukio asked, touching Rins face. It still felt like his brother.  
"I want to fuck you, until one of us passes out." Rin whispered laughing. The moment was gone, Yukio thought and tried to sit up. Rin pushed him down with enough force to push the air out of Yukios lungs. Yukio gulped for air, and tried to push away Rins hands, suddenly working on the button of his pants, working violently.  
"Nii... arg..." Yukio groaned, as Rin relieved Yukio of pants and brieft in one swift motion. Tears formed in Yukios eyes, as Rin pushed four fingers into his mouth, his other hand working on the shameful erection Yukio had.  
"Noo... nggh" Yukio cried out, trying to free himself from Rins fingers, pushing all the way into the back of his mouth, making him gag and cough violently.  
"You feel so good. I need you. You don't understand.. You tease..." Rin whispered taking out his fingers. Yukio panted for air, crying.  
"Please Rin. This isn't how it's supposed to be. I love you, I would give you my body willingly, but not like this." He cried. Rins stopped hand resting just by Yukios ass.  
"I need you." Rin whispered, and instead of bites small kisses were spread out on the upper part op his torso. Yukio put his hands softly on Rins face, forcing his eyes to rest on Yukios. There were no red spots anymore, just Rins blue orbs with unshed tears in them.  
"I.. I don't know what happened." Rin cried, buring his face in the soft place of Yukios shoulder. Yukio sighed and kissed the top of his head.  
"It's allright, nii-san. Mephisto had warned him. Not much, but Yukio had known, there were a lot of litterature, from people catching and observing young demons and their reactions, when they grew up.  
"We need to get our clothes on and get away from here." Yukio said, smiling.

Bon stepped away from the door to the mensroom. The moaning, sobbing and strange sounds had finally subsided, and it seemed they were about to go. He went a few feet back, trying to make it seem like he had just arrived. Yukio was the first one to step out from the bathroom, his hair disheveled, lips bruised and angry red marks on his neck, where his coat was tightly buttoned. He frowned, looking at Rin, walking out a smile on his face. What had happened in there?  
"Bon." Yukio greeted nodding as the boy approached them.  
"You." Bon said, anger fast and intense rised inside him. He wanted to push Rin, make him show the demon inside, Yukio had told him about. Something had always been wrong about him. He was too strong, too happy, too much.  
"Were you worried about me?" He said, waving his hands.  
"Nothing to worry about. I'm feeling much better now, thank you." Yukio frowned, his green eyes watching Bons expression attentively. Bon sneered.  
"Why would I worry about a demon?" Instinctively Yukio held out a hand, stopping his brothers explosive reaction.  
"You know he is only half a demon, and he doesn't want to be associated with them." Yukio said, his voice low. Bon shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter, he could turn any second." He turned around and Rin watched him with tearful eyes.  
"Do you think is going to be like this from now on? I didn't choose to be born like this." Yukio took his brother into a tight embrace, holding his brother tightly. Nothing else mattered, other than them being together, he thought kissing his brothers soft black hair. Nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes: when writing these new chapters I find myself wondering why I wanted all of those things in chapter 2 and how fast I should resolve them. I don't know :)

 **Chapter 4**

Bon walked fast away. He was angry. The red stains from Rins sharp teeth had marked the white of Yukios neck. Could it have been from fighting? Shima had told him about a weird scene, it couldn't have been that long ago. What was it he had said.  
" _I think they were about to kiss."_ That was the words, was that why he had looked for the signs of kissing? Yukios lips had seemed a bit swollen, and he had been bleeding from a cut on his lower lip. Could it have been from a kiss or a strike from a fist? He didn't know and the doubt was fueling his fury. They were both born from a demon, and even if Yukio seemed human, was he then really? He didn't know where his anger came from, but he was pissed. Rin had looked happy, how could he? Yukio had obviously been hurt, why didn't Rin show any remorse? Not even about acting out in a way that made the entire class suffer. Bon finally reached his destination, the classroom. everyone seemed to be still gathered there, that was except Konekumaru.  
"I found them, and it seemed Rins condition has taken a turn for the worse, and Yukio had to take him home. He told me class is dismissed for today." Shiemi stood. "Are they ok?" she asked, her eyes teary. Bon closed his fist.  
"I don't know, why don't you go ask them?" He turned around, suddenly wondering if this anger would last all day, Shiemi wasn't to blame for his anger. He left, not caring to look back. Why had he lied? Rin wasn't sick, and he had no reason for helping them. For all he knew they were home fucking, like the demons he had just found out they were. The thought really pissing him of, Rin and him had been friends, sorta, and Yukio he respected.

Rin and Yukio finally reached their shared dorm. Yukio opened his coat revealing the torn shirt underneath.  
"You think he noticed?" Yukio asked turning towards his older sibling. Rin shook his head and smiled.  
"You had your coat all buttoned up, it would have been impossible to see." Rin stepped closer to his brother, smiling and kissing his chin, since Yukio wasn't leaning down for a kiss. Yukio pushed back his glasses, uncertain how to react to his brothers caress. He wanted to kiss him, and finish what they had already started in the unsanitary bathroom, but he felt conflicted. He was worried when the demon in his brother would show up again, and how much damage he could do, before Yukio, if Yukio could bring him back. Rin purred, licking the sensitive skin on his throat, where he had bitten and sucked agressively, he had noticed the marks, and even the soft kisses were enough to make him wince from pain. They needed to contain the demon, if it had been anyone other than Yukio witnessing it Rin would have already been taken away.  
"I need to talk to Mephisto, and then perhaps we can... continue." Yukio whispered kissing his brothers soft lips. Rin smiled dreamyly when Yukio turned to leave.  
"Meet me in the bathroom." he said without a single care. Yukio nodded and left, not sure if he would be able to keep that promise.

Yukio closed the door, shutting the noise of campus out effectively. Mephisto looked up smiling.  
"Yukio, how is our favorite demonchild?" he asked smiling widely and touching his hat. Yukio frowned and sat down on the chair opposite the principal.  
"I'm afraid Rin is no child anymore, Mephisto, you know this." Yukio said pushing his glasses back, the light reflecting, making it impossible to see his eyes. Mephisto smiled wider. -  
"Yees... Mmh, you're right, he is blooming don't you think? What is it you needed to say?" he touched his rediculous goatee looking at the boy in front of him. He smelled like sex, like he had that day, Mephisto had visited them both. It was obvious what was happening, and the fun was too much to spoil. He waited for Yukio to speak, watched his tense posture, the closed fist tightly in his lap, the downward tilt of his head. Yukio was so interesting.  
"Rin tried to rape me in the mensroom." Yukio finally said looking up. Mephisto laughed heartily.  
"Is that right, how come?" Yukio shook his head. "I really don't know, but we need to contain this" He opened his coat revealing the red marks soiling his perfect skin. Mephistos smile haltered, as he inspected the damage. Some places the skin had ruptured leaving small wounds. Rin had to be very agressive in his love, to not care about his very human lover.  
"Yees, this is auite bad. We should lock him up." Mephisto said closing his eyes.  
"Isn't there some kind of potion, to make the..." Yukio halted his eyes locking on his fists.  
"The desires go away, or at least make them easier to control?" Mephisto licked his lips leaning forward as he listened to Yukio. This was hard on him, he would never ask for help, or admit anything, if he weren't terrified. The thought was amusing, even if he knew he needed to help. He leaned back trying and failing to supress an amused grin.  
"Well, you need to find his mate, and they able to supress those emotions." The flare of anger flashing across Yukios face, was almost too much. Didn't he see how this was all a game.  
"How will I know, who it is?" Yukio tried holding his hurt from the words, making him sound angry instead.  
"Well who stopped him that time?" He asked, curious as to how Yukio would answer, if it happened in a bathroom it could quite well be Yukio himself. Would he admit to be Rins destined mate, with the shackles of humanity screaming about the wrongness. It was obvious how Yukio struggled, his demon appetites and desires slowly awakening, but he was headstrong. How long would he fight it.  
~ _Perhaps I should give him some warning_? He thought tapping his temple, waiting for Yukio to answer.  
"Bon came, can it be, Rin is.." Yukio hesitated and looked away, a deep blush coating his cheeks.  
"Gay? How will that be recieved by the vatican?" Mephisto laughed heartily at his distressed question. "There are a lot of gay men in the church, just don't go around flashing your relationship to everyone or they will be forced to take action." he turned around, certain that he had given Yukio what he had asked for.

Yukio stood. Mephistos back seemed relaxed, but Yukio felt even more distressed. How could it stay a secret if Rin couldn't control his urges, if Yukio couldn't stop him. He had at that time, but it had to be luck, he couldn't ve Rins mate. They were brothers. If anyone found out what had already been done. Yukio left the school inspector even more frustrated than before.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: I didn't know about you but it seems like the problems have only grown for poor Yukio. Lets give him some relief.

 **Chapter 5**

Yukio looked at the strange mole-like mark on his arm, it seemed to have grown in the last twenty-four hours and he was going to have a check-up in five minutes. He didn't know which fear held him the most, the fear of cancer, a mild sort with almost no fatality, but cancer nonetheless, or a sign of something entirely demonic. Ok. He knew what he feared the most. He took of his glasses in a fluid motion, pressing the bridge of his nose. He took in a deep breath willing himself to relax, even if just a little. He tried to think of Rin. Even with everything that had happened, Rin was still the centre of Yukios small world, and that calm, not caring or worrying was something Yukio envied. He wanted Rins calm, even if the calm was only expressed by his touch. He wouldn't have worried. Perhaps he would have been glad they would have been even more alike.  
~ _God this is stupid_. Yukio thought finally collecting himself. He put on his glasses frowning at the image before him. He wasn't that scared little boy anymore. He was strong. Strong enough to take care of them both, and that he could only do as a human. He frowned at the still very visible barely healed pink bruises on his neck proving his humanity beyond a doubt. He was ready.  
"And this is where the new mole is?" The older excorsist mumbled. Yukio nodded, looking forward, afraid to see anything. The exorcist smiled.  
"There is nothing there?" He asked. The smile evident in his calm voice. Yukio frowned.  
"what are you talking about?" He looked down. The mark was gone. He looked at the old man, not sure if he should cry or laugh.  
"And the other tests?" he asked instead, his mind working to find some solution to what was happening. Had it all been inside his head? The man smiled and handed him all of them. None of the usual tests had been positive, no out of the ordinary healing, no extra strenght, no newly formed appendages and no appearance of blue flames. Yukio frowned. He had been so certain, frightful even of the consequences. He smiled at the excorcist and handed the documents back with a small thank you. Thank you for keeping me human. He wasn't an aboniation or a monster, at least not yet. He stood and folded down his shirt sleeves. He had no excuses then, nothing to blame these feelings on. He was in love. Not that he would ever share that particular information with anyone. He smiled and nodded at the man already setting up for his next appointment. Unable to find rest he took on his heavy exorcist coat. He needed to clear his head.

When Yukio finally reached the fountain he sat down. It must have been around lunchtime, because his stomach chose that exact time to growl loudly. He took out the lunch Rin had prepared for him, and the little box, completely forgotten fell from his coatpocket. The girl hadn't been to class since that day, and Yukio had quickly forgotten about it. He took the small box up carefully watching it. It was black, with a small pink bow, no card, no silly confessions. He once again felt that strange curiosity, this was not the lunchbox or crazed confessions, he felt most certain of that. He took a big bite from the delicsious sandwich and carefully unwrapped the paper. inside was a stone, it was large and had the same shiny brown color as amber. It was light like a piece of wood. he weighed it in his hand, feeling the smooth surface under his fingertips. He almost didn't notice the paper landing on the ground by his feet. There wasn't much text, just two sentences.

 _I want you to use this stone to call for me. We belong together and I can help you with your little problem._

It wasn't signed and it didn't make any sense. Yukio frowned and put the stone and paper back in his pocket. He would throw it out when he got home. He ate thethe rest of his lunch in silence. The only sounds from birds and the water. This was truly an underappriciated oasis.

Yukio got back, glad to find the dorm empty. He sat down at his desk determined to finally get some work done. He tried not thinking about Rin, tried not to think about the mysterious note in the box, from the even more mysterious girl.  
 _I can help you with your little problem_ , what problem? there was no mole, no signs of becoming a monster. He gave in, looked at the stone, looked at his brothers bed. He wasn't home, not yet. Yukio licked his lips, shameful of the want coursing through his veins. He took a deep breath, sure his brothers scent had spread slowly through the room since he came back. Unable to control himself he stood, looking at his brothers bed. They'd had sex there, primal, without any feelings. They had gone so fast, no real experiments. Even now he was sore, not as much, and he was able to move without wincing. He sat on his brothers bed, moving his hand on the soft bedsheet. They had changed it since their last encounter. That was propably for the best. He sniffed the sheet. Yes this was his brother. He licked his lips, sniffing his brothers bed and burried his head in his brothers pillow. Why couldn't he control himself, this wasn't him at all, he knew that, and he felt completely changed.

"You think he will use the stone?" the girl asked looking at Mephisto. He laughed blinking at her.  
"Of course he will use it. You haven't yet matured enough, but finding your mate is a painfull proces, and he is just beginning to turn into a demon" Mephistos voice was light, as they turned to the slightly disturbing sight in the mirror before them. Yukios glasses were pushed half of, as he continued hugging and sniffing his brothers pillow. It seemed he was completely out of control, his hips grinding the blanket.  
"Is he aroused?" She asked, her bored expression masking the curiosity laced in her words. Mephissto nodded grinning at the scene.  
"Rin is on his way, and is going to catch him." She turned away from the mirror unable to force herself to watch any longer. Yukio was panting and his cheeks were red. She felt sympathy, the feeling pushing itself on her in the most unpleasant of manners. MephistoMephisto finally turned it of with a flick of his fingers, the mirror returning to just that.  
"Are you ready for when he summons you?" Mephisto asked, the grin wiped from his face. She nodded eagerly. Anything for the chance to stay in the human world longer.

Authors notes: Seems I'm no good at giving Yukio relief, could it be he does not want peace?


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: Sorry about the late update. I haven't felt any inspiration, and has been delaying it.**

 **Chapter 6**

Rin stopped dead on his way to his bedroom. Was that moaning he heard? His whole body felt electrified, his nether regions stirring, as Yukio moaned once again. It sounded like pain and lust mixed together. Rin licked his lips wondering if his brother wanted him to join. He hesitated, his fingers lightly touching the handle, while he tried to reign in his emotions, his primal urges. Yukios broken moan, made him decide. He opened the door, finding his brother wrapped in Rins blanket, his face buried in his pillow. He wasn't touching himself, instead he was grinding the sheets.

"Do you need any help?" Rin forced out between completely dry lips, he licked them, looking at his brother, hunger evident in his eyes. Yukio froze, his muscles clenching. He didn't move. How long they were like that, Rin didn't know. Even with this feeling, like he could die any second if he couldn't clame his brother as his own, he didn't want to force himself on Yukio. The feeling was something he had tried to get used to. Yukio finally turned, his face red from what Rin could only assume was a mixture of lust and embarrassment.

"R...Rin." Yukio stuttered. Rin smiled, closing the door behind him, locking it without thinking. He made sure to look innocent as he slowly walked towards his blushing younger twin. Yukio turned completely towards him.

"I think I'm sick." He moaned, twisting on the bed.

"Why?" Rin asked, standing in front of his brother. Yukio quickly opened his shirt. He was flushed, the red tainting his throat, where angry red marks still lingered on his porcelain skin. Rin bit his lips, reliving the intense desires, resulting in the marks. They were a futile attempt to claim something he knew he could never fully have. Yukios attempts to deflect and perhaps even prevent any more contact assured Rin of that. Yukio threw the shirt on the floor, his long fingers sliding down his now exposed abdomen towards his pants. Rin bit his lips, the sight to erotic. He hadn't even touched his brother and he felt hot, his erection tenting his pants. Still he didn't move to the object of his desires, instead he watched, waiting for Yukio to beg. And beg he would, Yukios green eyes were hazy and unfocused from lust, and Run knew he was reaching his breaking point fast.

Yukio looked at his brother.

 _Don't you understand? I need you, I want.. You, please._ No words escaped his mouth instead another broken moan filled the air. Rin smiled. Yukio had now pushed his pants and boxers all the way of, and was squirming naked under the hot scrutiny of his brothers gaze. Rin stepped closer, his knees lightly touching the bed, and Yukios fingers touched his legs. Rin withheld a content sigh from the touch, leaning over his brother.

"Do you want me to?" he purred. Yukio nodded frantically tugging at Rins loose shirt.

"I need you." He sighed. Finally their lips locked, Yukios soft lips hungrily biting down on Rins unsuspecting ones drawing blood. Rin moaned, letting Yukios tounge in. Buttons exploded everywhere as Yukio pulled the t-shirt open, Rin pulled back laughing.

"Do we have to get naked everytime we kiss?" he asked. He wasn't bothered, but it seemed weird. Yukio wasn't normally like this. hungry, unable to get enough, he didn't crave.. ever. Not food, not love, not anything. Yukio moaned lightly touching Rins growing erection. He bit down harder than was pleasant at Rins nipple, but Rin let him, knowing he had drawn blood.

"Nnngh.. aah, Yuki.." Rin moaned arching his back. Yukio held him tighter, nibbling down his upper body, settling just in front of Rins erection. He bucked his hips, almost involuntarily and looked hungrily at his little brother. Yukios green eyes where locked on the sight of Rins erection. He licked his puffed up wet lips. Rin opened his pants making sure he didn't hit his brother in the process, leaving on his black tight boxers. Yukio leaned forward, finally rounding his lips taking in Rins still clothed erection. The friction of the wet fabric combined with Yukios mouth was both torture and bliss. He let a hand slide down into the thick short strands of hair, tugging gently.

"Take of my underwear." Rin whispered, licking his lips. Green eyes locked with his own, the sight of Yukios head bobbing forward and back, looking up with those big eyes almost made him undone. He started pushing them down himself, before Yukio stopped him.

"No.. Nii-san. Let me." His words were hoarse and throaty. Rin smiled, letting his brothers soft hands gently push back his own as the boxers finally were of. Yukio stopped, his face so close to Rins erection he could feel the hot short breaths of air on his dick. He wanted to force it into Yukios mouth, fill his brothers mouth, pushing it all the way down his slim throat. He pulled Yukios hair slightly, eliciting a moan from his brothers mouth. God, it was to damn seductive.

"Suck it." Rin said. Yukio complied, sending his brother a sexy look from under his long lashes. The first touch of Yukios lips almost enough to drive him over the edge. It didn't matter how many times they did it, it would always be as exciting as the first. Eagerly Yukio hollowed his cheeks, taking in more and more of Rins erect member. Yukio gagged, drool dripping from his mouth as he retracted.

"You don't have to." Rin forced out, as he slowly massaged Yukios neck. Yukio had never taken him that deep in.

"I... want.. to, nii-san." Yukio answered, licking his lips and working his hand up and down. He let his tounge dance around the tip, before closing his lips around Rins member once again, slowly taking in more and more. Rin groaned pushing Yukios head towards him. Yukios hands moved up, grapping his balls, gently squeezing them to the rythm of his mouth. Rin tensed.

"Stop. Nnnhg. No." Rin groaned pushing away Yukio, who stubbornly kept on sucking.

"I'm gonna... Yuki.. Please." He did not know why he was protesting. He felt his whole body contract in what had to be the best feeling he had ever had in his life. Pleasure flooded his brain, as he released, he forced his gaze down on his brother, hungrily lapping the juices spilled.

"You taste so good." Yukio whispered, licking his lips. Rin kissed Yukios lips, when he finally came back up.

"I want to be inside you." Yukio whispered, licking his brothers throat.

 **Authors notes: That's it for this round. I will try to make more frequent updates.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: Why can't I just let these brothers have some peace? I love them together, I love their insecurities, the way they feel eachother, nothing compares to it. That's why.**

 **Chapter 7**

Yukio woke up. He felt groggy. Happy, something he didn't know very much about. The feeling almost too strange. He snuggled closer, burying his hed in the croock of Rins arm. Rin was snoring. Loudly. It didn't bother Yukio, why, he didn't know. some drool had collected itself in the corners of his mouth and his sharp canines visible in his half open mouth. It was strange being in this position, naked, pressing against his sleeping lover. It wasn't because he felt protected, he didn't need that, it was out of sheer comfort. Trying to relax, Yukio drew circles on Rins chest. Round and round and round, till the cirkles were so small, he pinched Rins nipple and started over. Rin groaned, still asleep and turned towards Yukio, forcing him to move with him.

"Yuki..o?" Rin groaned rubbing his eyes. Yukio smiled resting his head facing Rin.

"Yes sleepyhead?" He answered kissing the corner of Rins mouth. Rin kissed back, smiling with his eyes closed.

"When is school?" Rin asked. Yukio froze. How could he have forgotten? He jolted upright, looking at Rins messy hair and now open blue eyes. He pulled out his phone, somehow it was only 6:30. He breathed a sigh of relief, falling backwards into the bed.

"In over an hour, we have a lot of time." Yukio answered, putting his lower arm over his eyes. A hand touched the inside of his arm, it tickled a bit, but Yukio swallowed the uncomfortable feeling.

"This mole.." Rin said, leaning forward, twisting Yukios arm in an impossible position. Yukio groaned from pain, twisting out of his brothers rough touch.

"What mole?" He asked sitting up. The mole on his right arm back, even larger than before. Chills made Yukios blood run cold, a lump in his throat making it almost impossible to breathe.

"It's new, right?" Rin leaned forward, kissing the large mole now the size of a fist. The touch electrifying, and Yukio winched. His skin grew hot and he jumped out of the bed.

"Let us get ready for school. This mole isn't new, It has been there for a while. Nothing to talk about." Yukio cut Rins questions short wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I'm going to the shower, you can go after me." He said, leaving his confused brother naked on the bed.

Yukio went to the bathroom. He locked the door, making sure Rin could not go in before rushing to the mirror. The mole was back. A sick feeling spread from the pit of his stomach making him gag. He coughed and crunched together like in pain. He groaned painfully straightening. He needed to pull himself together. There couldn't be any doubt. They might not have been able to detect it, but this was a definite demonic symbol. He took of the towel neatly hanging it on the door and turned on the water. The cold rays of water numbing his overheated body. He scrubbed thorougly everywhere, taking care to clean near the mole, as if aggressive cleaning could remove it. When he came back out he noticed something else. The marks Rin had given him not two days past were gone. The hairs on his neck stood, panic flooded him, but he pushed it down. It didn't matter. He had to supress it.

"Do you think anyone is going to notice?" Rin asked, pointing at the small wound on his lip.

"It will propably go away during the day, nobody is going to notice." Yukio answered pushing back his glasses and eating some breakfast. Rin smiled widely, showing his teeth, and his tail whoosed happily from side to side.

"You're right. I'm clumsy nobody would suspect it would be you." Rin answered digging into his own meal. Yukio stole a glance at his unsuspecting brother. He wanted to throw him back on the bench, force his tounge down Rins throat and fuck him. He felt disgusted by himself. The mere thought of succumbing to those desires made him shiver. He forced his eyes back on the meal. It was delicious no doubt, but he couldn't taste it.

"We are going on a roadtrip today. It might take more than one day, but you need to know, it's very important that you keep your powers to your self. If you think people reacted badly to you being a demon, imagine what they are going to do if they find out you are the son of Satan." Yukio said, proud at the indifferent tone in his voice. Like it didn't matter, like he wasn't scared out of his mind for what might happen on that trip.

"No problem, not if you are there." Rin answered carefree. He laughed and jumped up, putting the used dishes into the dishwasher.

"We can't be too close, no one can know what we do." Yukio said. Rin stopped, looking innocently at Yukios stern face.

"But we're brothers." Rin whined sending his brother a hurt look. Yukio shook his head.

"It doesn't matter nii-san. What we are doing is wrong, we can't let anyone suspect. We are strangers when we leave this room, and if you love me, you will respect this." Rins face dropped, and Yukio suppressed the urge to apologize. They couldn't be sure what consequences there would be if anyone knew, and Rin needed to face the fact that their relationship was sinful, and no one could ever know. The thought itself was depressing.

 **Authors notes: What comes after is obvious. They all find out Rin is a Satans son on that trip.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes: This chapter refers back to my first story a lot, I recommend for you to read it, if for nothing else because it will make a good laugh reading about Yukio and Shura kissing.**

 **Chapter 8**

Yukio held his distance. Everyone was acting normal, either preoccupied with the task or simply ignoring the new information about Rin, and Shura was already drunk. Luckily the students didn't know her well enough, and most gossip had been about that photo. Yukio didn't know wether to be grateful or angry about it, since it could have easily spoiled the relationship between him and the exquires. Even if nothing had occured to make him think that, he still tried to avoid conversation with the fiery redhead assigned to the exam.

"Agh.. Four-eyes, don't be a bore and spill the details." Shura groaned sending Yukio an exasperated look. Yukio blushed and looked away, afraid that the blush would reveal his embarrasment and whom had been the reason for his tormented condition leading to the date. The kiss shared between them had been pleasant, Yukio didn't know if it was because it was the intoxication, or the fact, that kissing her had felt almost as forbidden as being with Rin.

"I see it went well." She laughed throathily and threw her arms behind her back, walking in a strangely relaxed way.

"It isn't like that." Yukio started putting more speed into his step, knowing Shura could easily follow his track.

"Wow, not to far from the group." Shura hissed, looking back at the group. Rin happily carried an inhumane amount of luggage a goofy smile on his face and a spring in his step she hadn't seen in all his time at the academy. Sure Rin seemed happy, almost stupidly so, but this happiness shining from him right now, it seemed genuine, true. Bon kept from him, but Yukio had told her about the incident in the bathroom, the marks on his body, the primal urges. With his demon side so close to the surface Rins happiness made even less sense. She looked back at Yukio, how he tried to separate himself from the group of teenagers, acting like the adult, when in fact he was more like them, than he would imagine. She smiled nastily at him, when he finally spared her a frightened look from beneath long lashes. He was way to cute.

"They have to keep up, what's the point if they get tired of this? This is nothing compared to real fieldwork." Yukio said in his usual calm matter of factly voice. Shura didn't believe him for a second. The exorcist was way to tense, tried to hard. Something was up.

"Yukiiiii...ooo." She sighed noticing the small jerk when she spoke like that. Did his lover say his name like that, did she purr his name during lovemaking like that? Why was she curious? She shook off the questions putting a hand under his arm, pulling him back against her. She pushed her provocative chest against his arm, leaning forward their faces close together. Yukio flushed but did nothing to push her away. She flashed a smile at him, leaned forward some more, their lips almost touching.

"Yukiiiiiiioooooooooo." Rin yelled, bursting in between them with a sad look on his face. Shura schooled her expression, equally shocked and pleasantly surprised.

"What? Nii-san, Shura and I were having a _classified_ conversation, and you very rudely interrupted." Yukio stated flatly sending his brother a warning glance. Shura looked at Rin, he seemed embarrassed by Yukios words, like he had truly not noticed Shuras intentions. She stared at the raven haired boy, now with a disarming smile on his lips and a hand scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know how long, and what we are doing in the middle of the forrest?" Rin said, laughing softly. Yukio shook his head, he seemed angry. Shura smiled grabbing Rins hand. Even though he worked much his hands were soft and warm, but not sweaty even though the humid hot air was almost suffocating. Yukio moved away abrubtly moving towards their destination. His strange reaction telling. She looked at Rin, he tried to hide the suddenly nervous glance sent in his brothers direction. She held back a stupid grin. Her deductions couldn't be right. Yukio was into girls. He had told about her in the restaurant, the girl he loved. He had kissed her back, and with enough passion to almost knock her of her feet, almost make her feel. She rustled with a bag, Rin struggled to get loose, but she held the bag firmly, pulling up a beer from the cooler. She needed it. Quickly se opened it, the can making a decisive hiss before springing open. She took a large gulp, ignoring the surprised and disapproving look Yukio sent her. She needed this beer.

Yukio forced himself not to look back any more. The clearing in the woods couldn't be far of, and he needed the space. Shura had been about to kiss him. He knew it. Rins interruption had been both a blessing and a curse. Shura had asked about his crush, about the events following that horrid evening that had changed everything. Rin had stopped them, providing some unwanted help and suspicion. Shura no doubt thought about the possibility og Rin as Yukios lover, even if the thought was to horrible and sinful to be true, because, that was what she did. He swore silently, making sure nobody would be able to hear him, and fought jealosy. If Rin felt what Yukio felt, when she grapped Rin instead, he understood all to well why Rin had barged in pushing them apart. He didn't like it.

"We're here." Shura finally sighed, Yukio nodded stopping and pushed back his glasses.

 **Authors notes: This wasn't a long chapter but a lot of things happened. Yukio fears Shura is on to their relationship being something else, Rin wants to fuck Yukio and nothing is new under the sun. Their sexual frustration is about to hit a new high.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors notes: I feel like this is getting out of hand once again, my writing is too close to the anime, and writing without distorting the story too much or spill details you have already seen is essentially hard work. But I just love this romantic entanglement too much to stop. Sorry about this sappy authors confession and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 9**

Seeing his brother completely consumed by the demon made Yukio freeze. Rins eyes were red, his hair standing like a porcupine, blue flames engulfed him, but made no attempt to come near.

"No don't go any closer, he will kill you." Yukio said pointing his gun at Rins head, he couldn't fire. If Rin came any closer all the students would find out exactly how weak he really was. He cocked the gun, his hand still as she leaped towards Rin capturing him in a tight embrace. Yukios blood froze, as something primal reacted inside him, fear that she would kill herself, fear that Rin would be killed for it, fear of the life after Rin. Instead the blue flames subsided and with a fluttering look at Yukio Rin fell to the ground unconscious. Shiemi wasn't strong enough to hold him. He didn't think, but ran instinctively to his brothers aid, checking his vitals, flashing a worried look at Shura and Shiemi. Shura glared.

"He just never listens does he? Now he leaves us with no choice, he has to be taken to the Vatican." He wanted to scream at her, tell her where to shove her words, but she waved a hand dismissively killing his protests before they reached his lips.

"Don't say anything, it will only hurt the cause, for now no one thinks about you like that, don't argue and force my hand in the matter." Her sober tone, the look in her eyes. What had mere moments ago been suspicion was confirmed in her eyes, Yukio saw that, but instead of ratting them out, she wanted to help. He stepped back, let the teachers who emerged from every corner of the forest take his unconscious twin and drag him away. Tears started to swell in Yukios eyes, he kept walking increasing his speed so that none of the students would be able to catch up. Shura on the other hand reached him in no time.

"Please don't tell anyone." Yukio pushed the words out despite the lump in his throat making almost impossible to breathe.

"I won't tell a soul, but Yukio." Shuras sudden silence made Yukio slow down and look at the redhead.

"What Shura? Are you going to tell me what a sin I committed? How this makes me a monster too?" his angry words and guarded expression made Shura frown and then light up in a smile.

"You sound like you are doing just fine without my interference." Yukio stopped and pushed back his glasses, somehow they had survived the fight he had in the woods, and his soft bown eyes trying to be hard were just too cute.

"I could have fallen for you, you know?" She said softly.

"Had it been a girl holding your heart in her hand I might have been able to steal it... eventually, but this. You can never tell anyone about your relationship with him, they will call it the power of Satan, and you will both be executed." She sat down by a root looking up at Yukio expectantly. He licked his lips, the anger seeping out leaving his hands trembling and his eyes moist.

"This feeling, I have been trying to fight it, kill it, because you are right. The unholy union between Nii-...Rin and myself, it is plain wrong. Why shouldn't Satan be involved in this, making us sin would be one of the steps needed for us to be corrupted, and corruption leads to weakness." Yukio almost spat out the words, his face contorted from pain and self loathing. Shura had a sad smile on her face.

"Don't say that, now I met Rin I understand your feelings, yours and Shiros. He is special. Plus the thought of you two having sex really turns me on." Shura laughed at her own joke, winking at the suffering exorcist in front of her.

"Don't be vulgar Shura, what Rin and I are seeking is a union, we were never meant to be separated, and this love, it will disappear soon enough." Shura cracked open another beer she had suddenly found from out of nowhere.

"Either that or we try to save him... By repairing his sword." Yukio flinched, Shura pretended not to notice as she emptied the can wiping her mouth with an arm.

"It can be fixed?" He asked. Shura nodded.

"It was forged at some point, Why shouldn't it be able to be fixed?" Yukio got a distant look in his eyes, something Shura had noticed him getting every time he laid out a plan.

"Do you know of one capable of such a task?" He asked cautiously, Shura nodded slowly.

"Yes but before I tell you, I want something from you." She leaned forward, her breasts almost spilling out of the tight top holding them in their place, Yukio had rehearsed not looking at them, when she leaned forward like that.

"What is it you want?" She licked her lips, her eyes glazing over as she looked at him.

"I want to know if that picture I took did really help you confess to Rin... aand" She said before he could stop her.

"And I want to know if you could ever imagine us together." she ended. Yukio was dumbfounded. Somehow he had never thought anyone could know and not disapprove, and with her filthy mind, he had expected her to ask for details, details he wouldn't want to spill. He sighed.

"It worked, somehow Rin, he.. He felt the same as me, afraid like I that any admission would result in estrangement... We kissed that night. I'm not gay you know, I have never felt anything resembling feelings neither sexual or any other kind for the same sex, and once..." Yukio stopped, taking in a deep breath. bracing himself. If Shura betrayed him now Rin and him would both die, he tried thinking of it as a deathbed confession. She didn't push, instead she played with a lock of hair that had been able to free itself of the ponytail.

"Once I was in love with you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Yukio couldn't believe his eyes. Rin laughed softly at Yukio, his blue eyes sparkling in the soft light of the lamp on the nightstand. He was there, somehow, in Yukios bed, healthy, happy, but most importantly unharmed. Yukio let go of the fear in his chest in a loud sigh, as he walked over to his brother.

"Can't live without me?" Rin asked softly biting Yukios exposed neck, leaving small reddish marks, as his lips traveled down. Yukio groaned, desperately grabbing his brothers soft black hair, pushing his head against him. Not caring about his shirt being torn, as he needed his brothers lips everywhere.

"Please don't leave me." he whispered kissing his brothers temple. It seemed like a long time ago Rin had lost his temper in the woods, a long time since he had been exposed to the cram students, but Yukio knew it couldn't have been long. He was grateful to have this time, to feel Rins hands on his body again. He groaned as Rin softly nibbled on his nipple, expertly twisting the other with his hand.

"You taste good." Rin.whispered his breath hot against Yukios wet exposed skin. The cold from the room and the heat from Rins soft breath on his wet nipple was intoxicating. He sighed from bliss.

"Nii-san. Don't ever do that to me again." He grabbed Rins hips, expertly twisting their bodies, landing in the bed. He laughed at Rins stunned expression, his blue eyes narrowed and blurred from lust. Yukio bowed his head and grazed Rins warm lips in a warm half kiss. The sigh escaping from Rins lips a hot reminder, that his brother was near, alive and his. Yukio licked his lips from exitement, diving to drink from his brothers lips. He was warm to the touch, his chest bare and inviting his lips and tounge, to bite lick and explore.

"God, you're so soft." Yukio whispered letting Rins hands squeeze his butt, creating a heavenly friction between their growing erections. He groaned, biting and drawing blood from Rins chest, the sight something he had longed for, something only he was allowed to do. Rin groaned from the surprising pain, his voice a lot darker rumble, than Yukio had ever heard. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. Mephisto was lying beside him, his shirt open, blood drawn from a small bite there on his chest where he had bitten Rin. Yukio frowned, he had been a little to active in his sleep, and now, now he felt empty, and Mephisto laughed. It wasn't evil, or humorous, or frustrated, but it made Yukio uncomfortable nonetheless. It had to have been a dream. He would never. Not with Mephisto.

"Being Rin is difficult." Mephisto said winking at the perplexed teen.

"Do you guys always bite each other when in bed?" He kept talking as he closed the shirt and frowned at the bitemark on his chest, it had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt. Yukio who had slowly turned a bright non-flattering red, started to pale as his brain processed the situation.

"Why did you? How?" Somehow Yukio mustered the courage to look Mephisto in the eye, once again finding understanding rather than disgust. The pending loss of his brother and this compromising situation made it clear to him, that his job wasn't even on the line anymore, it had vanished the second his lips had touched those of his presumed brother. He had lost.

"I can be other things than dogs. And Shura had told an interesting tale, when I saw her earlier" The lie slid easily from Mephistos lips. Yukio looked away finally too ashamed to keep eye contact. This was even more fun than first anticipated. Mephisto tried to hide his amused smirk, Yukio bit his lip, looking almost like a girl. Was that why he seemed so adorable with Rin? Mephisto contemplated, looking at the boy.

"Is it because I'm turning to a demon too?" he finally asked, seemingly accepting his fate. Mephisto shrugged.

"I don't know anything, do you think it is your demon making you feel like this?" He smiled at Yukio, sitting on the bed with closed fists, his head down and black bangs covering his eyes. He looked sad.

"I want it to be, if it were a demon I could suppress some of those feelings, right?" Yukio asked, opening his hand and closing in a steady rythm. It was almost hypnotic.

"Demons don't love, only the human parts of us do." The words finishing Yukios last defense. He started to cry, sobbing shook his slender shoulders and tears fell onto his pants. Mephisto laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, leaning in.

"I won't tell, and neither will Shura, love is something you cannot live without and this is why the demon in you and Rin won't ever take complete control." Yukio looked up, his tears shining in his eyes. He looked absolutely unhappy.

"Rins demon took over his body." He said as if that told everything.

"He came back." Mephisto answered matter of factly. Yukio frowned and Mephisto knew he could do nothing else. Yukio wouldn't admit his fear of being a demon, not yet, and seeing hos brother consumed had made the fear worse. But making sure Yukio knew about Mephistos stand on their relationship was enough for now. He smiled. Even if he could have found other ways to let his knowledge be known. But then he wouldn't have tasted Yukios soft lips, something he could not bring himself to regret. Shura had sounded pretty jealous too. She wanted both of them he was sure, and he had seen that photo too, how perfect their lips had connected, like nothing else had mattered.

Yukio sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He felt dirty for cheating, it had been almost too real, having Rin in his arms again, not having to fear for his life. He couldn't contain his feelings anymore. Something fell to the floor. Defeated Yukio looked up, finding the stone lying on the floor in front of him. He took it and looked at it.

"We belong together, I could help you." That's what been written on the note. She knew he would have come to this, and maybe, just maybe she knew how to erase those feelings. He closed his fist around the strange stone, and wished for her to be there.

 **Authors notes: Sorry about the late update, I've been really busy, but now I feel ready to tidy up some loose ends. Why does Mephisto make the demon help Yukio, and why does he force Yukio to turn to her now? Didn't he like Rins and Yukios relationship? I'm trying to build suspense, and failing. I'm stopping now, see you in the next chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors notes: Sorry about the last Chapter, it wasn't good enough, but it does bring us to this point, the girl comes for Yukio now.**

 **Chapter 11**

She slowly walked towards Yukios and Rins shared dorm room. The building was quiet, no noises from the halls, kitchen or even the room she was slowly approaching. She twisted a lock of hair around her finger as she stopped right outside. She leaned in, her hair softly touching the cool wooden door, separating her from Yukio. He was in there. She focused her senses and heard his soft controlled breathing. In, out, in, out slow deliberate intakes and even breath. She suppressed a giggle, at the thought. Yukio, whom everyone spoke of as cool and levelheaded was falling apart. He couldn't be a truly formidable opponent. He was crying, for christ sakes. Or as as close to crying it was pitiful. She slowly opened the door, certain that the movement alone, would be enough to push him over the edge. It didn't. She stilled, when she was just in front of him. The controlled breathing evened out, becoming more regular and less forced. His head was still bowed, dark brown bangs covering up his eyes, eyes that was probably moist and overflowing, she sneered angrily, this was stupid. Him defeating SATAN? She didn't say anything, instead she waited for Yukio to acknowledge her presence.

"What was your name?" He finally asked, he lifted his head, a friendly smile on his lips and a soft look in his eyes. There wasn't even a hint of sadness there, or tears. They seemed moss green right now, she thought momentarily dazed from this complete recovery from a complete breakdown. How was that even possible? Her lips involuntarily twisted up in an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but I thought I heard you calling?" her voice shook a little and she blushed. Yukio nodded. He stood and she had to tilt her head back. Had he always been this tall? He hadn't seemed like it. when she saw him at the spring. How did he do it? She straightened and looked him straight in his eyes.

"You've changed your hair color." he noted, his voice soft and alluring. She nodded, leaning forward against his expected touch, as he raised slim soft fingers to the lock of hair, she herself had been playing with mere moments ago. She shuddered, the warmt from his fingertips reaching her cool cheek. What was happening? She took a step back looking at him with huge confused eyes.

"I like this... Blue?" he asked as he smiled at her confused reactions. She nodded not wanting to elaborate on the complex metallic blue of her hair. Instead she pushed the lock back with a dismissive shrug as she took what felt like another huge step back. His shoulders had to be smaller, when she saw them at a distance, had they always been this wide, muscular, amazing? She sighed at the sight, he bit his lips, they were a bit swollen and now glistening a bit.

"You have to help me, if I belong to you, you should be able to help me." He almost purred the words, making it tingle in places she had never even felt before. It took several silent moments, before her fogged up brain even registered the words and embarrassingly long before they made sense. He was doing this on purpose, to cloud her judgement. Somehow the thought comforted her some. He was desperate, and he tried to regain control by manipulating hers. She smiled back, a sexy edge in her movements as she reached for his shirt, tugging the soft material. He took the hint and moved closer. _Ok, you can do this_ , she thought to herself, _you've seen this plenty of times_. She leaned forward tugging him down and kissed him. His breath was sweet, his tounge and kisses wet, something she hadn't really considered before. He grunted and she slipped in her tongue in his mouth, exploring, and he let her. Encouraged she pulled him closer, their bodies flush against each other. She cut the kiss short, happy with herself.

"You belong to me. We can get rid of those thoughts of _him"_ she said. Yukio nodded, but something was wrong. His eyes were focused on her, his eyes still calm green. No passion lingered there, no pleasure.

"I belong to you. I have no impure thoughts about anyone else." He said nodding. He was trying to convince himself, it was tragic really. He would never rid himself of those feelings, but suppressing them could be a key. Mephisto had a lot of money riding on Yukios demon awakening. He had convinced her that Yukio could be the guy to rid her of _him_ , SATAN. She wanted to spit, crush him beneath the sole of her pretty flats. She wanted it badly, badly enough to come to earth to help trick Yukio. She had seen strange things, and the fact that they were siblings shouldn't matter at all, this kind of pairing was usual in Gehenna. Demons of the same blood shared a lot of ambitions and preferences, though one never were monogamous. Perhaps some shared affection for one another, but love? Never.

"I need you to eat this, it'll help." She offered him a cookie. It didn't alleviate love, but it stilled sexual urges, and that was what he really wanted. Mephisto had requested for her to make them. They should be able to fool him, as he thought the love was normal, without the need to mark and possess. He took it, turned it in his hand, smelled the sweet scent of sugar and chocolate, took a small piece, no bigger than a crumb and placed it on his tongue. He then proceeded to carefully dissect what was in them with his tongue and teeth extracting every last taste and revealing them on his sensitive pallet. He wasn't a doctor for nothing, she concluded, happy to find him surprised.

"Not tasting the expected aphrodisiac to help you fall in love with me?" She asked sweetly. He frowned and took a regular bite from the cookie.

"If you aren't trying to use strong potions, I'm not sure this is going to work." He admitted. He didn't want sweets normally, but desperate times..

"The road to a mans heart is through his stomach" she joked. He didn't smile. Her smile dimmed as she remembered. Rin did cook everything Yukio ate. He frowned, and even the serious expression on his face was appealing. The way his lips squeezed together tightly, and his eyes narrowed. No wonder everyone loved him. He was quite handsome even at his worst.

"The road to my heart is not in some stupid saying, or that cookie." He exclaimed eating it up and staring right at her.

"Good." She nodded, her ponytail swingjng eagerly behind her head.

"Let's make a plan then to save your brother."

 **Authors notes: I really feel like this chapter said something, that I'm not just stalling but is finally progressing in the story? what do you guys think? Have the waiting and chapter 10 killed your desire to learn what is happening? and how it will end?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It wasn't easy pretending Yukio thought. He was doing this, and the cookies worked. It wasn't that the almost obsessive love had disappeared, it had just changed its nature, somw of it anyway. He didn't feel like proclaiming his unnatural love to everyone, nor did he want to mark Rin like his. It felt almost normal. Yukio bit his lips wondering what to do. Naya wanted to save him, she seemed determined. She had helped him getting Rin back alive. Could she do anything to make him trust her more than that? She had to be some kind of demon, but so were Rin, and he didn't contain an inch of evil. Yukio shook his head refocusing his attention to his brothers sleeping form.

Rin was sleeping. It was nothing had happened to them at all. Even though it had all had changed since the little showdown at the vatican. Proving Rin to be a powerful ally, made people seem to be even more alert. He was held to some tight rules, they both were now that people truly understood the depth of Rins powers. Yukio didn't care. Rin was alive and under Yukios care, where he needed to be. Yukio licked his lips as he watched his brothers sleeping form. As soon as they had been left alone, Rin had tried to kiss him. He had wanted to let Rin. Not out of uncontrollable lust, but a lingering feeling, that doing so would help his brother relax, help them both. Some distant part of him even wanted to stop eating Nayas cookies. He couldn't. For Rins sake he needed to be strong enough to withstand his selfish love.

"Yuu... Yukio?" Rin murmured half asleep. Yukio pulled back his hand, but Rin caught it and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"Yes?" Yukio said forcing himself to sound calm.

"Will you lie down and hold me?" Rin turned around and his t-shirt exposed smooth skin at his hip at the movement. Yukio pulled down Rins shirt suppressing a telling shiver at the feeling and did as his brother had asked. It wasn't more than what he had done, way before these crazy months. As he held his brothers warm body against his own, Yukio felt the already too familiar stirrings in his groin. He grunted painfully as Rin, as if to tease him more pushed his butt up against Yukio.

He felt a rush of panic. She had given him thirty cookies less than two weeks ago telling him never to eat more than two a day, but being with Rin again proved to be more than a two cookie problem. He had eaten four and now he had none, and his problems was literally growing for each second he held his brother tightly.

"I was awake while being in that thing." Rin whispered into the darkness, revealing the vulnerability, when his words trembled.

"I thought this was it, and I would die not knowing if you were mad at me, and say sorry." Rin turned around, he kissed Yukios throat feeling the life pulsate beneath the thin layer of skin.

"I wasn't ever angry with you. Only afraid." Yukio answered squeezing his brother a little too much, but Rin let him do it.

"Why won't you touch me then?" Rin asked, his voice pitching in a seductive high sound.

"I'm touching you right now." Yukio whispered back. Rin moved back a sparkling green gaze locked on cloudy blue.

"Not like before." Rin tried hiding his hurt, but Yukio knew. The hurt shining through Rins eyes revealed every thought the raven teen ever had. He leaned forward and Yukio turned his head, resulting in a awkward kiss being placed on his chin.

"Please, we need to stop these actions." Yukio pleaded. Why didn't he have just one more cookie to help him through this? Why?

"But you love me." Rin pleaded. Yukio nodded feverishly.

"Like a brother." the words still somehow felt like a lie, the memory of being buried inside hos brother thoroughly soaking his thoughts. It hadn't been that long ago he had broken every norm, confessing those very feelings and being accepted for having them.

"Not just a brother." Rin murmured. Yukio let go of Rin.

"We can't let anyone know how it was, Shura found out. It's too dangerous right now." Shura knew, it wasn't a lie, and the surveillance had increased, but still it felt like excuses. Excuses not to feel. Rin groaned.

"I am disappointed. But you'll come around. You have too. I know love like this doesn't just leave, and I'm willing to wait, when it is for you." he placed a hurried kiss on his stunned brothers lips before lying back down, tugging his brothers arms around him with a soft sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _Yukio suppressed a shiver as he ran his lips across Rins soft inviting ones. God he couldn't get enough. He bit Rin a little harder than expected and forced out a pained but still pleasured groan._

 _"Don't you ever scare me again. I'll kill you myself." he whispered, collecting Rins wrists in one hand above their heads. Rin struggled just enough for their erect members to align and softly move._ _Struggled just enough to make him grip him tighter_.

 _"Yukio." Rin whispered kissing every inch of Yukios throat he could reach._ _It was funny watching him struggle with his hands pinned above his head_. _Intoxicating to feel the helpless tugging of Rins hands, as he tried to free himself._

 _"You want this?" Yukio let his other hand palm Rins straining member, squeezing tightly. Rins eyes rolled back from pleasure, and his back arched._ _How did this feel so easy? Rin should be a lot stronger than him, but this was way too easy._

 _"Yy-yes master. Please." The words were soft, traveling from Rins tempting glistening lips to Yukio who withheld a lewd moan._ _God Rins submissive behavior, innocent tugging, straining member._

 _"Tell me who's the most powerful in the world." Yukio asked with a growl, Rin pushed his erection against Yukios hand, struggling to get his hands free. Tears were starting to collect in the corner of his sky-blue eyes. Yukio liked, no he loved the sight, craving his older brother like this. And why not, humans could never decide their fate, only send them back to Gehenna._

 _"Y.. You are." Rin moaned, crying when Yukio finally gave in to his brothers pleas._ _Looming over him and letting go of Rins hands._

 _"Yess." he hissed, as Rins desperate hands started roaming his upper body, stubbornly looking down at Rins hazy blue eyes and the frantic moves of his hands, trying to touch skin. It was pure hell. Yukio hissed as Rins nail scraped a hardened nipple. Rin had finally opened Yukios shirt and pants. His member now painfully erect was free._

 _"Come inside me please." Rin whispered, pulling Yukios hand down agains his bare butt._ _Yukio didn't comply._

 _"Ask nicely." He hissed, struggling for control._

 _"Sensei, I want you to fuck me."_

Yukio woke up. His upper torso was bathed in sweat, and an embarrassing stain soaked his pajama pants. Rin was luckily nowhere to be seen, Yukio realized. He slowly pulled back his cover and ran to the bathroom. The thought of having a wet dream about his own brother way too embarrassing. Adrenaline cursed his veins making him feel almost drunk on an abnormal amount of power. He looked in the mirror, his hands holding the sink, as he locked eyes with something in the mirror. Red eyes, completely utterly fiery red, in his face, on his face. He swore under his breath and felt something give with a surprising CRACK. He looked down, the sink crumbling like bread under the force from his fingers. He stepped back, surprised to see something like claws elongating his fingertips to horrifying claws. He panicked, opened the door and ran straight into Rins warm body.

"Whoa! What is happening?" Rins asked his eyes drowsy and voice still slurred from sleep. Yukio tried to talk but ended up forcing a half cry before pushing himself intro Rins arms.

"What is wrong?" Rin sounded more awake and their eyes met.

"I.. I'm, can't you tell?" He tried to hide the fear from his voice. He couldn't say he was turning into.. Into a monster, Rin might feel bad about it. He sobbed, tears welling and overflowing in his eyes, as he motioned to the bathroom.

"What can't I tell?" Rin asked again, studying Yukios distorted face. He let a rain of small kisses fall upon Yukios face as he slowly caressed his brothers back.

Yukio looked at his hands, they were hands again, he looked at Rins eyes, he would have said something if Yukios eyes were different. Weren't they? He got up, the tears drying as he let out an uncomfortable groan at the embarrassing breakdown. He hadn't even cleaned himself thoroughly, hadn't even thought about it after looking at himself.

"He looked back, it had been real, the sink was broken, water slowly dripping hitting the floor with even intervals.

"What is this?" Rin asked smiling. Yukio looked at his brother, lashes still wet from tears.

"This?" He asked, slowly covering for the embarrassing stain. Rin let a hand slide downwards.

"This?" Rin licked his lips as he pushed away Yukios fingers.

"I had a dream." Yukio forced the words out, wondering if he would be able to lie about whom he had been dreaming about.

"A pleasant one I assume?" Rin asked, his big blue eyes innocent. Yukio swallowed and nodded, trying not to sigh at the smell of Rins rising arousal. It was as tangible as strings pulling them together.

"Want to go back to bed? Nothing has to happen." Rin almost choked on the last words, and it made Yukio smile, he wanted it too.

"I'll just change my pants, and then I'll come." Nothing had to happen, and he could get more cookies tomorrow. Anything he did now would be on Nayas shoulders, her cookies weren't strong enough. Not strong enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Rin watched Yukio. Something was different, not his denial, the denial was there, whenever they kissed or shared a touch, it was something else. Yukio stood, his posture perfect as he talked to some girl. Dyed blue bangs prevented him from seeing her face clearly. She laughed and Yukio flinched, his eyes darting around. Why was it taking so long? Yukio never talked to girls tthat long. He tried shaking of the uncomfortable feeling, she wasn't his type, she couldn't be.

"You're being jealous." He whispered forcing his eyes away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it. It made his blood run cold. The girl leaned forward kissing Yukio on the cheek right there. In front of everyone. That action having the desired effect, no one noticed the bag changing hands.

 _~I won't cry._ Rin thought, swallowing the initial chok. Red hot anger filled his mind, his fire barely contained as he barged into the suddenly crowded space around his brother. Girls crying, demanding explanations. None were given.

"Yukioo" Rin whined. The girls withdrew sensing Rins barely contained anger, and something else, just out of sight. Yukio turned towards Rin, his glasses effectively disguising any thought or emotion.

"Yes nii-san?" Yukio asked, his voice annoyingly relaxed. Rin wanted to punch that pretty mouth, that deceiving lying mouth, that had moaned his name last night while the owner had slept. He should have kissed him instead of leaving. He growled.

"Who's this?" He trew himself in his brothers arms, feeling Yukios surprised squeeze at the contact.

"Rin, meet.. Naya.. She's my.." Yukios words died out a telling red tinted the otherwise pale cheekbones.

"Girlfriend" Naya finished waving at them.

"Silly." She laughed lightly kissing Yukios now burning cheek again. Yukio nodded speachless. A pit opened in Rins stomach. How could that be, and when? Yukio hadn't had anyone before, and he had tried to save him from judgement. Didn't he know that this felt worse, than any death could?

"Nice to meet you." she said winking at Rin. He nodded smiling a charming toothy grin, even though he felt like his insides had been turned out.

"Rin." Yukio said, his voice no more than a whisper. Rin tore away, and started to walk a hurried walk towards their shared dorm.

Rin felt the first drop fall as he stepped inside the dorm. He let them fall as he neared his room, his bed. A bed they had shared just this night. He removed the bedsheets removing everything that had proved their sleeping together.

"Rin" Yukio sad, closing the door behind him. He didn't answer, didn't look. He didn't want to be confronted with pain or the rejection, rejection he had taken time and time again, and that he had written of as fear, not a lack of want. God he was such a fool.

"You don't understand." Yukio said, his slender fingers wrapping around Rins bicep. He tore away his arm, or he wanted to, he tried. He looked at Yukio beneath tearsoked eyelashes, wondering just when Yukio had become so strong. He wasn't supposed to be the strong one.

"Let me go." Rin cried out. Yukio frowned, looking at his hand. Did he find it as strange?

"You don't understand" Yukio said, squeezing Rins arm painfully hard. He groaned and sat on the bed, his arm still in Yukios grasp.

"I won't let you go. ever." Yukio growled licking his lips. He pulled out the bag and ate a cookie. Rin wanted to scream, from pain, from hopelessness, from want.

"You are acting strange." Rin pushed the words out from dry lips, as he tried to sit without pain shooting from his arm.

"I'm being practical, since you won't ever be." Yukio licked the crumbs from his lips. His eyes glimmering beneath the glasses. Rin let out a relieved sigh, as Yukio loosened his grip, blood rushing to his fingers once again.

"What are you talking about?" Rin licked his lips trying to ignore the drumming of want in his blood. Yukio sighed, turned towards Rin and held his gaze.

"Us, this, we have to stop. That's what I'm doing" his voice was hoarse as he played with another cookie. Only two a day,he reminded himself.

"Why? We've only just begun." Rin tried to free himself from Yukios gaze, but nothing happened. Something was lurking in Yukios eyes, something frightfully well-known and yet uncontrollable.

"Stop." Yukio said, something hard and cold in his voice. Rin froze mid lip-lick.

"Stop what?" He blinked, focused on Yukios green eyes. Their focus had moved downwards, he felt it like a physical touch on his lips.

"You know." Yukios voice was nothing more than a feral growl, as he frantically ate another cookie, and another, and another. His voice pained as Rin watched completely mesmerized.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything like this, is that why you love her?" Rin smiled sadly. but before he could turn away he was pushed on the matress.

"Nnhg.. Yuuki." He wheezed. He wanted to ask, what was happening, but Yukio pushed him down forcefully.

"Stop talking." Yukio pushed Rin further down, making it impossible to say anything, instead he let out a small whimper, it sounded like pleasure mixed with pain. Something rin felt very conflicted about. He wanted to struggle, but sensed the strength emanating from his younger twin, as well as the high strung control.

"You make me like this. Can't you see, I'm being sensible?" He whisperede the words close to Rins ears, making him shimmer from sheer undeniable pleasure. Yukio growled placing a wet kiss right beneath ear, and Rin breathed a soft sigh.

"What is 'like this'?" He asked, gaining more wiggleroom, as Yukio leaned back, watching his brother closely. Rin saw the red globes that had replaced his brothers soft green eyes, in the sad smile a tooth more pointed than before, and -like Rin- pointed ears. He was turning allright. Turning to a demon. Rin shivered, their similarities even more evident now.

"This." Yukio ate another cookie releasing his hold. Rin took the opportunity and pushed Yukio down. He didn't seem surprised at all, instead his eyes shone, as he watched Rin almost lazily, knowing full well, that he could turn the table without much show of force.

"What's with these cookies?" he growled taking one. Yukios smile was dangerous, his eyes sharp.

"Have one to find out." Rin took a bite, felt the force run through his veins. His heart started to race and Yukio seemed to fill him inside out without even touching him. Euphoria plain and simple. Yukio was kinda beautiful like this. He thought hazily, running a hand down Yukios shirt.

"They are supposed to help me get rid if these.. feelings" Yukio stated flatly, his hand searching and find Rins as he guided it beneath the fabric of his shirt.

"Get.. rid?" Rin whispered licking his suddenly dry lips. The words didn't really register, this feeling he had wasn't a lack of want. It was a tidal wave like nothing he had ever experienced before, taking over his every thought.

"They worked in the beginning." Yukio whispered. In a second Rin was back on the bed, and Yukio buried his tongue in the warm cave of Rins mouth. The pleasure became too much, as it started burning in his veins. They were too close to the breaking point.

"Nii-san"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors notes**_ : _I didn't think of continuing this, but I really appreciate your dedication to this - and feedback. Please, please, please tell me how to improve my writing - or if you want something to happen. :)_

 **Chapter 15:**

Rin whimpered as Yukios tounge forced its way into his mouth. He felt short of breath, helpless, and out of control. Yukios hand was playing with the button in his trousers and the touch made him see heaven.

"Nghh, Yuki.. Yuuu." He whimpered into Yukios mouth, their breaths mixing together. Yukio moved slightly back, his red eyes shining.

"Don't say anything." Yukio growled, diving down and biting Rins flawless skin. He groaned tugging Yukios shirt and pushing up against him. It didn't matter, that Yukios now sharp teeth pierced the skin, drawing blood. Nothing but this mattered. He felt blood rushing in his veins, the intensity breathtaking. He wanted to say something, but found no words. He tried pulling back, wondering how they got like this. Yukio finally stopped sucking and licked his bloodred lips.

"You taste amazing Nii-san." Rin groaned at the seductive whisper. He wanted to push his brother down, be the one on top, but Yukio didn't even seem to notice his struggle. His arms had somehow ended over his head, held together by one of Yukios hands. He couldn't get free. He felt weak, powerless, and somehow the slight fear gripping him, made him squirm even more. Yukio moaned and leaned up, his soft hot breath tickling Rins sensitive ears.

"Dirty little Nii-san.. You want to have control?" he asked biting the soft lobe, forcing an erotic gasp from Rin. He felt the smaller teen struggle more, their erections rubbing against eachother.

 _God I just want to stay like this. You're my slave Rin. Finally._ Yukio leaned back, grinding his brothers erection, and somehow feeling himself growing even more at the thought of the power. Why Rin would let him do this didn't matter, those damned cookies didn't matter, Naya didn't matter. Nothing but this burning desire growing from within.

"Please Yukio... please." Rin whimpered and Yukio complied, without loosening his grip around Rins hands, he opened Rins pants, found that engorged member, the object of his every forbidden fantasy. He closed his eyes, emotions flooding him. Had those feelings always been there. Once he had been sure, they hadn't, that he had once had genuine superficial feelings towards Rin, but as he opened his eyes, the truth flooded his mind. The jealousy had been barely concealed lust. Reveling in this disgusting fact Yukio let his hand squeeze the head og Rins erection. Rin whimpered and bucked against his hand, making Yukio remember that very first time. Rin had been fast asleep, Yukio had struggled with his feelings. He didn't anymore, he couldn't. He bared a fang, licking his sensitive lips. Rins blue eyes were hazy, as he looked up, he was panting and his lips were shining with their shared saliva.

"I need you." he whispered as he freed himself. He needed to be up inside Rin, he needed it like his next breath.

"Please." Rin whimpered, as he felt Yukios member at his entrance. Absorbed in pleasure Yukio ignored Rins cry out, as he pushed himself fully into his sexy twin. He moved fast and hard, as Rin whimpered and pulled him towards him. He placed a hard kiss on Rins tempting soft lips and felt Rins body stiffen. A sudden jolt of pleasure and pain shot through Yukio, somehow Rin had managed to find a completely new spot, perhaps even more sensitive than anything else he had ever felt.

"Aaah, Ahhh, Nii-san, wha..." He felt the mindnumbing orgasm take away any coherent thought, as he felt a slight tug. He fell heavily on top of the smaller teen, as what felt like his power and lifeforce had been completely sucked dry. He felt rather than saw Rins orgasm, as hot fluid appeared between them. The strong inner walls squeezed him of every last drop, and he felt Rin push him to the side, completely indifferent to what happened, besides what had been the most earthshattering orgasm he had ever felt. Somehow this pleasurable feeling slowly turned to drowsiness.

Rin felt Yukios body relax, and somehow knew Yukio was drifting into sleep. He didn't care that they hadn't cleaned themselves, normally Yukio would be the one lecturing about cleanliness, but perhaps he felt different now. He looked at his brothers closed eyes. Would they be red or green when he opened them again, and how would he behave. Somehow the thought of being rejected once again, made tears well in Rins eyes. Grateful Yukio wasn't aware of his cahotic feelings, he dried them. The pain had subsided quickly, even if he had been surprised by Yukios sudden brutality. Yukio usually was the gentle one, but this rough tough guy act was kinda sexy too.

He looked at the bag with cookies, thinking about Yukios words. He had eaten 3 cookies before throwing himself at Rin, and Rin had tried some of one. Remembering the strange feeling of excited euforia. Without disturbing his sleeping brother, Rin reached for the uneaten cookie, examining it curiously. He took a small bite, let the flavors flood his sensitive tounge, knowing he had an even more sensitive pallet than even Yukio. The euforia came back and it seemed to amplify the closer he was to Yukio. He had said the cookies had the opposite effect, that the longing was lessened. Rin frowned as he recognized an ingredient. This was definitely a magical ingredient. He remembered having eaten it before. Fujimoto had put it in most of their foods, telling them it would protect them from evil.

"What did he do to us?" Rin asked throwing the half eaten cookie in the trash with a frown. He needed to know what that ingredient was, what it did. Did it really supress physical attraction? He looked at Yukios relaxed face and caressed the soft cheek, it couldn't anymore. He felt drowsiness wash over him as he felt something akin to peace. Yukio wouldn't deny his feelings tomorrow, something had changed inside his younger brother, that much was sure. It seemed, Yukio hadn't even realized he had grown a tail, much like Rins. But he had enjoyed the feeling, when Rin had found out. The surprised pleasure the last ting on Rins mind as he drifted off into a restless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors notes:** Hey sorry about the delay, I have been stressing about the exams, and now I finally have some spare time to write again :)

 **Chapter 16:**

Yukio woke up. Rin was sleeping heavily at his side, his naked back pushed against Yukios bare chest. He pushed himself up, looked at Rin, his skin was flawless and pale. This was nice, no perfect Yukio thought, wanting to feel that soft skin against his fingers. He felt something akin to happiness squeeze his heart. He had had a revelation last night. No amount of cookies could contain his feelings, and he had changed, this much was sure. Rin had made sure to tell him. He looked at the appendage, that had appeared during the painfull process of eating cookies and fighting his feelings the night before. He wanted to say _finally._ The tail was just like Rins. He let his fingers stroke the soft fur, and felt the sensation almost drown out any other feeling he had ever had. No wonder Rin was protective of it. It was too sensitive, a weakness, and the most erogenous zone he had ever imagined.

"No more lying, I'm done." Yukio kissed Rins soft cheek before jumping out of the bed. He looked back, a slight smile at the sight. Of course Rin hadn't cleaned himself after their messy encounter the night before. the once sticky fluid now crusted on Rins abdomen. He walked towards the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. His eyes were the normal green, his face almost unchanged. He opened his mouth and watched the strange pointy fangs, that had grown in place of his regular teeth. He let a finger slowly touch one, and the skin broke easily. No wonder Rin always broke Yukios skin when biting, they were too sharp not to. He licked the blood of his finger and studied his ears. They were pointy, just like Rins, impossible to hide. He frowned. Even without containing his feelings, it had been nice to hide his transformation from everyone else. Then they wouldn't have to fight to be together, and Yukio could keep his status among the exorcists. No doubt people would fear him. He had seen how the other excorcists had been weary about Rin, not his classmates of course, but they hadn't known the thruth and he hadn't changed into a halfling, when he got there. He shook his head of his gloomy thoughts. No doubt people would perhaps even fear him, but like Rin he had proven himself over and over again, and if need be, he would do it again.

"This is going to be impossible to hide." he murmured, taking a quick glance at the mole like mark on his arm, finding it had finally stopped growing. He didn't want anyone to know, but nothing could hide the fact his demon side had finally showed itself. That he hadn't been human all the way through like the tests had claimed.

"Yukio." Rin opened the bathroom door and rubbed his drowsy eyes. Yukio frowned at the sight of his brother. It was like a magnet, even standing there, naked because this was Rin, and he never cared, and Yukio felt the pull against his core.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, ignoring the tingling in his stomach at the sight of Rins naked body. Rin walked over to the shower and opened the faucet.

"I felt you gone, and i missed you. Besides, I know you like it when I clean myself up after." The cool water sprayed over Rins head, his wet skin now inviting and glossy. Yukio shrugged, there was no need containing himself anymore. Besides, Rin wasn't the only one in need of a thorough cleaning. A small smile was on his lips as he walked towards Rins booth.

"Mind if I join?" he asked, already reaching for the soap. Rin looked up a happy smile beaming up at Yukio.

"Please do."

Yukio relished the memory, when he found himself staring at the grading papers. He let a hand through the still damp locks and felt his concentration slip. It felt like hours ago, that he had soaped his brothers sore body and rid themselves of the evidence of last night. He skimmed through the last one, setting the last mark, when he finally allowed himself to look at the time. He raised a surprised brow, when he found, that he had cut his normal time in half.

"Have to recheck everything." He said, sure that he had somehow missed something, been to fast to jump to conclusions. He reread sixteen out of twenty papers, finding his remarks to be even more on point, than anything he had ever done before.

"Rin, come." Yukio exclaimed excited to share this. This would have tremendous effects. Being fast would lead to a larger amount of work done in the same space of time, and this could make his goal of reaching all five Meister titles. He saw Rin scratching his head as he walked towards Yukio, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Is it my assignment?" he asked, laughing nervously, when Yukio looked down again, finding Rins answers.

"No not that, did you notice the time? Half the normal time I do, and I've checked most of it twice!" he handed Rin his paper, smiling at the awkward almost fearful look on his brothers face. He was cute like that.

"You are so mean" Rin finally let out, having read all of Yukios feedback, he smiled at the sight. Of course it hadn't been a great idea to let Rin see, but he had asked about it, and Yukio wouldn't ever do anything against Rin ever again. He felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks at the thought. It sounded like he saw Rin as a girl, as his, and even if it was somehow true, he hadn't ever let himself think in that sappy way before.

"I'm not mean." Yukio answered, softly lifting Rins head and kissing his soft unsuspecting lips. This had to last, Yukio thought, being without Rin would break him.


End file.
